A Darkness Within
by thesweetestslytherin
Summary: Night after night he dreams of her death, and night after night he drinks to forget. But sometime you can not run from your pain.


Rain splashed down upon the open window seal, lightening crash across the sky brightening the dark room, the clash of thunder echoed down the halls and somehow through all the worst storm of the season Draco Malfoy lay asleep in an oversized green arm chair in the middle of his family's library. As the storm raged on Draco slipped into REM…

 _Somewhere I can hear the echoes of a storm but that not important. I just need to move faster down this hall, searching for something, no that not right…Someone. But who? I step into the door on the right and my heart leaped into my cheat. I am here, where is here? I have walked down this hall a million-time bit this door, this room they seem new, yet I feel at home. I am surrounded by piles and piles of old books and somewhere in the mess there is a couch and two small desks. I am not surprised to fine that her is covered by more book and mine is clean but for a single notebook. She really needs to clean those books up, but who is she? I don't remember or maybe I don't know. But that doesn't stop me from walking up the stairs to the two bedrooms. I stop at her door and knock. Something is wrong she doesn't answer, so with knocking again I walk in. Just like down stairs the room is filled with stacks upon stack of books. Why am I panicking? Unlike her books downstairs these have been pushed over and thrown around. He has been here. I rush into the lavatory that we share and find the tub still has bubble floating happily on the surface, but blood is pooled on the floor. I can't breathe. Tears began to form in corner of my eyes. I feel like I'm suffocating, as walk slowly through the door into my room. My heart stops there in the middle of my floor lay her towel. I draw closer noticing that my closet door is open, and in the middle of my dirty clothes I found her wet and bleeding. I move to her, hoping she still breathing._

 _Just as Draco leans forward to touch the bleeding girl thunder crashed outside the manor causing a fat ugly cat to jump on to his lap startling him a wake. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Draco tries to force the dream from his mind. He knew before even getting up he would not be able to do that. He had this dream before, actually when he thought about he had the same dream every time it had rained that summer._

 _"Stupid cat" Draco hissed as he crossed the room to door._

 _Forcing his mind to think about anything beside the dream never seemed to work. He didn't know who the girl was, or why felt like he need to help all he knew was by the end of the dream he need to drink. Unfortunately for Draco his mother had found the Fire Whiskey he had been storing inside his desk. It had only been a few days later that Draco realized that all the alcohol in the manor had disappeared. Knowing that he would not be able to drink inside of his own home he slowly walked from the library to his bedroom where he grabbed his robe and wand._ _Crack,_ _the room began to disappear and he began to feel the warm summer rain as he now stood in the door step of a small falt in London. Ringing the doorbell Draco only through was "Dear god, pleas be the house elf this time". Without any luck the door was opened by a beautiful mild age women in a silk bath robe and a glass of red wine in one hand._

 _"Ah, Draco my love. What a pleasant surprise," the women moaned as she slipped one shoulder out of her bathrobe._

 _"Ugh, is Blaise here?" Draco asked trying desperately to avoid eye contact with best friend's mother. Sometime within the last year Ms. Zabini had started throwing herself at every living thing and this has included her son's friends._

 _Pulling her robe back up her shoulder and sulking to the side of the door Ms. Zabini responded with a deep sigh "Of course. Where else would my worthless son be?"_

 _Not wanting to spend another moment of time with the women Draco slipped in the door and darted for the hallway. It is normally customary when entering another's bedroom to knock or at least announce our presence, not Draco. He had always walking into every room as if he had personally owned it, and this was exactly what he did on that evening. Swinging the door open Draco walked in the room flopped down on the bed, not even noticing that Blaise was standing in the middle of the room naked._

 _"Malfoy!" Zabini yelled as he scrambled to find something to cover himself._

 _"Wha…"Draco began to say as he looked up at his friend. "Dear lord, Z cover yourself"_

 _Blaise grabbed the first pair of dirt boxer he could find of his mess floor._

 _"Better?" Zabini asked as he crossed his room flopping down next to Draco. "Do I need to ask why the hell you at my place this time?"_

Draco didn't know where to start. He and Blaise had been friends for as long as he could remember but it hadn't been until this summer that their friendship had grown into something more. During fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts thing had gotten difficult for his family. His father had failed the Dark lord too many time for harass punishment to not implicated. At first the punishment had been easy for Draco to avoid since he had the liberty of spending most of his year at Hogwarts, and it had not bothered him when the Dark Lord had moved into their Manor with all his goons. Though that had included his Aunt Bellatrix. Draco had hoped at first that having his Aunt around would be good for his mother, but thing had gotten worse. Then at the beginning of the summer he had been forced to become a Death Eater, to fix the mistake that his father had made. It had been that moment in which Draco turned to Blaise, he need a friend. Someone who would understand. To his surprise he found that Blaise was there to support him, he event went as far as taking the mark as well. Even through all this Draco couldn't find a way to tell him about the dreams. What was his problem, they were all just dreams, right?

"Things at home…" Draco lied and rolled around placing his face into the mound of pillows on the bed.

"I would love to say I understand man, but all I have to deal with is my crazy fucking mother. Would you like a drink?" Zabini asked as he stood up and walked over to his desk where he keep a bottle of Fire Whiskey and glasses.

"Is that even a question," Draco mumbled from the pillows.

Blaise didn't even bother pouring the fire whiskey into a glass he could tell from the leak of movement coming from his bed that it was a straight from the bottle kind of night. Grabbing the bottle, he walked back over to sit on the floor next to bed. He took a long sip from the bottle.

"Drake my man, are you going to tell me what actually got you in this funk?"

Not saying a word Draco crawled to the edge of the bed to reach for the bottle, and after taking a large gulp sighed deeply.

"I…I don't know what is going in my own fucking head" Draco sighed before talking another large drink "It's these bloody fucking dreams that I keep having every single time it storms. It's messing with me"

"Is it one of those where you're naked in the Great Hall?" Blaise asked grabbing the bottle from Draco.

"If only, now give me back the fucking bottle."

Blaise handed over the bottle and that was the end of it. The rest of the night went on with some small talk about girls and Quidditch. Then after the whole bottle had been drank Draco passed out on the floor. Blaise being the more sober of the two picked his drunken friend up off the floor and placed him in middle of the bed. Pushing Draco's hair out his face Blaise wished he friend would just let him in. Part of him knew that he had always loved Draco but this summer things had changed. Draco's pain had become his and he would do anything to protect him from the pain that Blaise knew was eating away at him. Blaise sit quietly on the edge of the bed until he was certain that Draco was out and he left his small loft with a large crack, and then stood inside the large wet garden outside the Malfoy Manor. It wasn't the first time and he knew that it would not be the last that he had showed up at Malfoy Manor in the early morning. If Blaise had to guess it was sometime around 4am when he walked up to the front door where he was welcomed by the family's new house elf Keekey

"Keekey welcomes Master Zabini. Keekey's masters are a sleep but Keekey can help the Master Zabini" Keekey said as she pushed Zabini inside the manor.

"Thanks, Keekey I am just here to get Draco belongings for Hogwarts and then I'll be leaving." Blaise said as he began to head toward Draco bedroom.

"Ah, Master Zabini needs Younger Master Malfoy's things. Keekey can get those for you. Please wait here." Before Blaise could tell the small house elf it was fine, he could get it himself she was gone.

Unsure how long it would take the small elf to collect all of Draco belongings, Blaise began to wonder. He wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or if may he had drunk more than he thought but as Blaise wonder the hall he found himself in large room about a fourth the size of the great hall with a large fire place. He knew the moment he stepped into the room where he was. Hoping that his present had gone unnoticed Blaise began to back up but before he could leave a large snake slithered through his legs.

"Ah, my boy please come closer." A soft voice hissed from behind one of large arm chair near the fire place.

Knowing it was too late, Blaise walked slowly to the large armchair where the Dark Lord himself sat with a book on his lap and Nagini curling herself around him.

"What bring you to the Malfoy's at such an early hour?" The Dark Lord hissed at the boy.

"My Lord I am here to gather Draco's belonging for Hogwarts." Blaise said as if he was a much older version of himself that hadn't spent most of his night drink and talking about girls.

"Ah, and why is it that Draco cannot get his belonging himself"

Every inch of Blaise wanted to lie. The Malfoy were in enough trouble as it was. He was sure that Draco drinking would be just another reason for the Dark Lord to punish them.

Blaise cleared his throat and said softly "Draco is asleep at my home. I wasn't able to sleep myself so I thought I would save us some time in the morning by grabbing his belongs myself."

"There is no need to lie, my dear boy. I am very aware of our Draco's little drinking problem. I am sure that it won't affect him once he returns to Hogwarts."

Blaise knew that was a threat to both him and Draco.

"I am sure you are right my Lord, I think it would be best for me to take my leave now."

"Of Course, and remember my boy there is no hiding from me."

Blaise hurried out of the room and down the hall until he reached the entrance. To his delight he found Keekey waiting for him with all of Draco's belonging.

"Thank you Keekey" Blaise said before leaving the manor with another loud crack. He had never like the manor, but now with the Dark Lord there he hoped he would never have to return. Blaise packed Draco belongings into the flat before sneaking back into his room. Draco lay in his bed in the same spot Blaise had left him, but at some point Draco had removed all his clothes except for his boxer. Blaise try not to think about the thing he wished he could do to the smaller boy, but find himself unable to control his thoughts. Because of this Blaise choice to sleep on the floor that night.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy Chapter 1. Please Review I love hearing y'all thoughts.**

 **The Sweetest Slytherin**


End file.
